dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tristitia (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Tristitia, also known as the Deadly Sin of Despair, is a major character in the story, "High School DxD: Nanatsu no Taizai." Though not a true member of the Seven Deadly Sins, she is responsible for the recreation of the Sins, as well as Issei's reincarnation. As the leader of the new generation of the SDS, she naturally has a great deal of power. According to Fornicatio and Ira, she was once perhaps one of the strongest beings in the Universe, rivaling Ophis, but for unknown reasons, lost half of her powers. Though she is still capable of facing powerful opponents such as Sirzechs Lucifer and the Heavenly Dragons, she wishes to avoid conflicts such as this until she has restored the Seven Deadly Sins. Appearance Tristitia appears as a young teenage girl with long black hair, split into two ends on either side of her face, tied with red ribbons with black trims, while her bangs cover her left eye, which is golden with a clockwork motif, symbolizing her Primordial Sin. Her casual attire is a simple, elegant black dress with a red ornate rose at the center. Personality When she was first introduced as Kurumi Tokisaki, Tristitia displayed the personality of a stereotypical, shy teenage girl. She was shown to be heavily embarrassed as she introduced herself to Issei's class, and was even more so when Issei was clearly ogling her. She even had trouble speaking to boys, possessing a terrible stutter. Her true personality is much more vibrant. Tristitia is somewhat like Akeno in terms of demeanor, teasing others when given the opportunity, and can be flirtatious, but never goes beyond that. As part of her "Deadly Sin," her greatest emotion is despair, feeling this emotion at random intervals. The best known examples is when she discovers a dying Issei, weeping that she was unable to save him before recognizing the Sacred Gear inside of him, hence deciding to reincarnate him into the Deadly Sin of Pride, Superbia. Another example is when she despairs over the fact that her original siblings had died years ago, and felt that restoring their positions unto the newer generation is the same as defiling their memory. Much like Akeno herself, Tristitia relies heavily on Issei for emotional support when he swears to find the other Deadly Sins, and resolve her own "sin." This devotion to his promise leads Tristitia to immediately becoming attracted to him, which is already shown early on in the story. Acedia herself notes that her attraction to Issei is the same as Fornicatio's emotion of lust, though hers is more of an obsession. She can be very easily jealous when Issei hangs around other girls, and is perhaps very possessive towards him, having even stated to Acedia and Fornicatio that if they tried to take Issei for themselves, she would kill them, proclaiming that Issei belonged to her and her alone. Profile Tristitia is the very first of the Seven Deadly Sins, often recorded as the Original Sin, or the Deadly Sin of Despair. She was created as a powerful entity, designed for the purpose of obliterating all of God's creations. Initially, she intended to do just that, decimating many Angels and even managing to heavily injure Lucifer, who was still with Heaven at the time, but when she tried to destroy God Himself, she was greatly injured. When it became apparent that even her power was limited, Satan created seven other beings equal to her, each representing a cardinal Sin. As the years progressed, Tristitia would fade into the background of her own volition, allowing her younger brother Superbia to become the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, and her acting from the shadows. At the climax of the Great War, she was recorded as the Forgotten Cardinal Sin, and much of her history is obscured. By the end of the Great War, only three of the Deadly Sins had survived. Having learned of Trihexa, a being more powerful than even Ophis, Tristitia decided to reform the Seven Deadly Sins, and searched for the remaining three, who had mysterious disappeared after the end of the war. Powers and Abilities Trivia * Tristitia's appearance is based on Kurumi Tokisaki, a character and antagonist for the first season of the series, Date A Live. In the first story arc, Tristitia also assumed the name "Kurumi Tokisaki" when she enrolled at Kuoh Academy, in order to find a potential Deadly Sin candidate. * Prior to the events that lead to her losing her power, Tristitia, alongside Ophis, were believed to be the strongest beings in the universe until the reveal of Great Red. * Tristitia is one of the four remaining Seven Deadly Sins who survived the aftermath of the Great War. * She is '5, 5" ft tall, and weighs 113 lbs. * Tristitia is a fan of the series, The Seven Deadly Sins, which the story itself is based off of. * It is implied by Fornicatio that Tristitia is a masochist, as she squealed with ecstasy when Issei accidentally hit her with a small-scale Dragon Shot. * Her favorite food is Dango. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy